1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus that uses the process cartridge.
The electrophotographic image forming apparatus denotes an apparatus that forms images on a recording medium by using an electrophotographic image forming method. As examples of the image forming apparatus, there are electrophotographic copying machines, electrophotographic printers, such as a laser beam printer and an LED printer, facsimile machines, and word processors.
The process cartridge denotes a cartridge integrally combining at least a developing unit and an electrophotographic photosensitive member as an image forming process unit. This process cartridge can be attached to and detached from the image forming apparatus body.
2. Description of the Related Art
If developer (toner) falls or scatters from the developing unit and the process cartridge, the inside of the image forming apparatus may be contaminated by the developer, and bad effects may occur to images.
Therefore, it has been proposed to install a scattered developer container to collect the falling or scattering developer in a conventional image forming apparatus, a developing unit or a process cartridge. More specifically, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-53434 discusses a scattered developer container formed integrally with the development blade and provided under the development blade.
This scattered developer container collects developer that scatters out from the edge of the development blade. An insulating elastic sheet, one edge of which is fixed to the entry side end of the bottom plate of the scattered developer container, is provided. The other edge of the insulating elastic sheet slidingly contacts the photosensitive drum. This insulating elastic sheet securely can prevent entry of the scattering toner into the image forming apparatus.
This development blade forms a thin layer of the developer that is supplied from the developer container to the developing roller.